Un procès surprenant
by Line.M
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque Lucius Malfoy prend la parole lors du plus grand procès d'après guerre? Les accusés? Les 3 membres de l'illustre famille Malfoy. Mais que vient faire le survivant dans tout cela? ( Je ne savais absolument pas dans quelle catégorie placer cet OS, j'annonce donc un happy end malgres le drama)


Quinze Juillet Mille Neuf Cent Quatre-Vingt Huit

Salle d'audience du Magenmagot – Procès 20626 – Famille Malefoy.

La salle d'audience était comble. De mémoire d'homme, jamais autant de monde ne s'était déplacé pour un simple procès. En réalité, ce procès était tout sauf simple. Effectivement, on jugeait pas moins de trois personnes en même temps. Pourquoi faire traîner les choses alors qu'il semblait clair que le même sort attendait les trois membres de l'illustre famille Malefoy. Ce procès devait être une simple formalité juridique. L'ensemble de la communauté sorcière n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à envoyé directement les trois accusés directement à la case prison à perpétuité sans passer par la case procès.

Cependant, Kingsley Shacklebolt, fraîchement élu Ministre de la Magie voulait faire les choses proprement. Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy iraient pourrirent dans les gaules d'Azkaban, mais pas avant d'avoir été jugé. C'est pour cette raison qu'en ce matin ensoleillé de Juin, juges, jury, avocats, spectateurs et journalistes étaient rassemblés dans cette salle, attendant avec une impatience morbide l'arrivée des accusés.

Au premier rang, on pouvait facilement distinguer ceux que tout le monde connaissait sous le nom du « Trio d'Or ». Hermione Granger était encadrée de Ron Weasley et de Harry Potter. Le statut de « héro de guerre », et de « sauveur du monde magique » dans le cas de Harry, les élevait au rang de membres du Magenmagot durant la durée des procès de crimes de guerre. Cette nouvelle avait fait rugir la belle Gryffondor qui jugeait, avec raison, n'avoir aucune connaissance requise pour tenir ce rôle. Le ministre avec réussi la convaincre, lui expliquant que leur simple présence rassurait la population sorcière. On ne leur demandait nullement de participer, mais juste d'être là. Voilà pourquoi depuis maintenant quinze jours, ils prenaient place au premier rang, écoutant les simulacres de défense de mangemorts désespérés.

Enfin, la double porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer 3 geôliers de taille impressionnante, suivis de trois silhouettes que personne n'aurait reconnu si le nom des personnes jugées n'avaient été annoncés. En tête, se tenant aussi droit que ses chaînes lui le permettaient, on retrouvait Lucius Malefoy. Il n'avait plus rien de l'aristocrate bien sous tout rapport. Ses cheveux toujours aussi longs étaient ternes et sales. Son visage était émincé, et les vêtements usagés de prisonnier juraient monstrueusement par rapport aux belles toilettes auxquelles il était habitué. Il fût amené directement sur la chaise des accusés où des chaînes s'enroulèrent immédiatement autour de ses poignets.

Derrière lui, Narcissa était désespérément accrochée au bras de son fils. Ils semblaient l'un comme l'autre totalement perdus. Leurs vêtements étaient trop grand. Ils ressemblaient à des naufragés. Une fois le patriarche solidement attaché, les gardiens séparèrent la mère et le fils sans aucune pitié.

À ce moment là, si quelqu'un avait examiné attentivement le visage des deux personnes, il aurait pu se rendre compte que contrairement à ce qu'il semblait à leur entrée, le fils avait certainement bien plus besoin du soutien de sa mère que l'inverse.

Narcissa et Drago furent enfermés dans deux cages distinctes, munies de pics acérés tournés vers eux. Si la femme avait suffisamment de place pour ne pas se blesser, ce n'était pas le cas de son fils beaucoup plus grand. Ce dernier s'égratignait les bras et le dos à chaque inspiration. Le bruit des cadenas se fermant sur les cages minuscules marqua le début du procès.

Le public chuchota de manière eustatique encore quelques secondes avant qu'on leur demande de faire silence. Harry profita de ce moment de flottement pour demander à Hermione la permission de récupérer sa main qu'elle tenait serrée dans la sienne depuis l'entrée des Malefoy. Elle s'excusa et libéra une main aux jointures blanchies d'avoir été trop serrée.

De son côté, Ron jubilait de l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait leurs ennemis communs. En effet, Drago Malefoy faisait pâle figure. Il était amaigri, sale et un hématome parcourait une partie de son visage fin. Harry profita que le silence tombe dans la salle pour observer les deux personnes mises en cage. À ce moment là, il comprit que ce procès ne serait pas comme les autres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement qu'un membre de l'assemblée se leva pour se placer devant Lucius Malefoy, lui faisait réciter cette phrase bien connue :

\- Moi, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, je jure solennellement de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité.

Il rajouta :

\- Mais j'avoue avoir fait une demande, et j'espère que la cour me l'accordera ».

Les membres du jury ainsi que la centaine de spectateurs le regardèrent d'un air dédaigneux, semblant se demander comme un homme tel que lui osait demander une faveur. Cependant, un juge se devait de faire preuve d'impartialité.

\- Dites toujours, Monsieur Malefoy.

-J'aimerais conter mon histoire sans être interrompu, je répondrais aux questions bien sûr mais je voudrais tout d'abord vous racontez.

Après un bref moment de réflexion, le juge décida de consentir à la demande de l'accusé.

\- Je m'appelle Lucius Malefoy. Rien que mon nom, à une époque faisait frémir, et j'aimais ça. J'ai été marié à l'age de vingt ans à une jeune femme magnifique : Narcissa Black. En plus de sa beauté, elle apportait le pureté de son nom. Très vite, nous sommes devenus le couple que tout le monde enviait : jeunes, beaux et riches. Rien ne venait entacher notre bonheur. Ma femme a été – et est toujours – une personne remarquable. Mais notre bonheur était trop beau et trop fragile. Notre perte nous ne la devons qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne c'est moi.

Lucius prit quelques secondes pour laisser les informations énumérées faire leur chemin dans l'esprit de chaque personnes présentes.

\- J'ai eu la faiblesse de croire les choses que l'on m'avait apprises étant enfant. J'ai eu la folie de croire aux paroles d'un fou. J'avais vingt ans, j'étais jeune, j'avais le monde à mes pieds et j'ai choisi en connaissance de cause de m'agenouiller devant un homme. Un homme qui m'a tenu sous sa coupe pendant plus de vingt ans. Cet homme, connu encore à cette époque sous le nom de Tom Jedusor, s'est fait appelé plus tard Vol... Voldemort.

Lucius laissa de nouveau quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole mais cette fois, il avait lui-même besoin de ce temps.

\- Cet homme m'abreuvait des mêmes histoires, celles qui avaient bercé mon enfance et mon adolescence : la supériorité du sang, l'infamie des sangs de bourbes.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle et le juge dût menacer de reporter le procès pour que la colère s'appaise.

\- Vous voyez, encore maintenant les fantômes de mon éducation sont présents. Je disais donc que tout ce que racontait Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sonnait juste à mes oreilles. Durant trois ans je l'ai suivi sans me poser une seule question, délaissant mon épouse, ne réfléchissant à aucune de mes actions, me laissant endoctriner. Narcissa, à ce moment là n'était au courant de rien. Elle savait uniquement que je faisais partie d'un cercle fermé, mais tenant sa place d'épouse, jamais elle ne m'a questionné. Trois ans après le début de nos actions, le monde sorcier tremblait sous nos assauts. J'étais de plus en plus convaincu du bien fondé de mes actions mais tout à basculé le cinq juin mille neuf cent quatre-vingt. Ce jour-là, Narcissa a mit au monde notre fils. Lorsqu'elle a mit mon garçon dans mes bras, elle m'a supplié de le protéger de tous les dangers et des horreurs de la vie. Promesse que devrait faire tout père, mais moi j'ai échoué. Un an après sa naissance, le mage noir a disparu. À force de ruse et d'argent, j'ai réussi à éviter la prison. Cependant, au lieu de me servir de cette expérience pour bien faire les choses pour ma famille, pour mon fils, j'ai reproduit le même schéma, élevant mon enfant dans la haine et le mépris des plus faibles. Lui apprenant qu'être un Malefoy signifiait être au dessus du lot. Narcissa a essayé à de nombreuses fois d'interférer dans mon mode d'éducation et si j'avoue que ça m'a souvent agacé à ce moment là, je me plais à croire que c'est grâce à elle si Drago est devenu bien meilleur que moi.

Les yeux de Lucius dérivèrent vers la cage où se trouvait son enfant. Un élan de haine pour lui-même le saisi. On avait enfermé son garçon à cause de lui. À cause de sa bêtise, les deux seules personnes importantes dans sa vie risquaient de finir en prison. Il se ressaisi et recommença son monologue.

\- Lors du retour du Lord, ma seule préoccupation était de regagner son estime, quitte à lui offrir l'allégeance de mon fils, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Drago n'a jamais voulu devenir un mangemort, mais je l'avais bien élevé : depuis son plus jeune âge, il a appris à contenter son père. Et malgré les pleurs de ma femme, j'ai obligé mon fils à s'agenouillé et à recevoir cette marque qui souillera à jamais son bras. Drago n'est pas comme moi, il n'a jamais tué. Il a fait des erreurs, terrorisé par un être abominable, obligé de vivre avec son pire cauchemar. Il n'a pas choisi la facilité, il a refusé de tuer, se faisant torturer pour cela. Il a refusé d'identifier Potter quand lui et ses amis ont été amené au manoir, il a reçu de nombreux _Doloris_ pour ça aussi.

À ce moment du témoignage, Harry Potter se demandait si son sang reviendrait un jour circuler dans le bout de ses doigts tellement sa meilleure amie broyait sa main. Il pouvait la comprendre, ce procès prenait une tournure inattendue. Le survivant appréciait moyennement entendre ce qu'avait vécu son ennemi et sa mère durant cette période.

\- Pour ce qui est de mon épouse, elle a sciemment menti au Seigneur des Ténèbres épargnant ainsi la vie d'Harry Potter

De nouveau, le brouhaha se fit entendre quelques secondes avant que le calme ne regagne la salle.

\- Soyez clair dans vos paroles, monsieur Malefoy, dit l'un des membres de l'assemblée.

-Je plaide coupable pour tortures, séquestrations, non assistance à personne en danger et meurtre durant les deux guerres du monde sorcier, mais ma femme et mon fils sont innocents, dit Lucius sans ciller.

Si les précédentes paroles du patriarche avait provoqué du vacarme dans la salle, rien n'avait préparé le cataclysme qui suivi cette dernière phrase. Tout le monde allait de son avis, scandalisé à l'idée même de pouvoir relâcher l'homme à qui tout le monde associait la mort de Dumbledore. Malgré cela, certains membres du Magenmagot semblait touchés par les précédentes paroles.

\- Bien bien bien, je supposes que vous n'avez aucun témoin pour appuyez vos dires, demanda alors le juge.

\- Non votre honneur, répondit Lucius angoissé à l'idée de voir sa femme et son fils unique enfermé dans cette sordide prison, savoir qu'ils y avaient déjà passé plusieurs semaines le révulsait. Sa douce Narcissa et son fils unique, tout ça était de sa faute.

\- Voilà la situation : Votre histoire est touchante, elle ferait presque pleurer dans les chaumières, mais elle est ce qu'elle est : une belle histoire, sans preuve aucune.

Un immonde sourire satisfait prit place sur les lèvres du juge. Harry prit ce sourire comme une insulte personnelle. Comment pouvait-on sourire dans de telles circonstances ? Comment la haine pouvait-elle être aussi profondément enraciné en l'espèce humaine ?

Le regard du survivant se posa sur son ennemi de toujours. Il se senti parcouru d'un frisson. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cette cage et la souffrance qui marquait déjà ses traits et son corps ? Il ne survivrait pas à Azkaban, il en était sûr. Harry pensa à son parrain, enfermé injustement, la prison l'avait brisé mais lui était un homme, et lui n'avait pas les horribles souvenirs du blond. Il était impossible de survivre en revoyant constamment le souvenir de malheur qui vivait au fond de la mémoire du Serpentard. Non, il ne survivrait pas aux détraqueurs, et non il ne méritait pas de mourir. Son seul crime était d'être le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Ses actions avaient été dicté par l'instinct de survie. Le regard de Harry se reposa sur le juge qui continuait de sourire de manière malsaine devant la détresse qui habitait les traits de Lucius. Ce sourire le décida plus qu'autre chose. Ce procès n'était qu'une mascarade. La société sorcière voulait un spectacle ? Et bien, il allait leur en fournir un qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de si tôt. Il récupéra sa main qu'Hermione malmenait. Lorsqu'il se leva, il entendit sa meilleur amie soupirer de soulagement, intéressant, il ne serait donc pas seul. Voir le survivant debout au milieu d'une salle d'audience avait le mérite de faire taire les foules. Tous les regards convergeaient dans sa direction.

\- Monsieur Potter, je peux comprendre que les paroles de Monsieur Malefoy vous aient indisposé mais ce procès ne devrait plus traîner, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le juge de manière mielleuse.

\- Depuis ce matin, pas mal de chose m'ont indisposé, monsieur le juge, énormément même, depuis que j'ai franchi ces portes. Cependant, aucune des paroles de monsieur Malefoy ne m'ont offensé et si je me suis levé, c'est pour répondre à votre demande, dit Harry essayant de se concentrer pour ne pas descendre arracher ce sourire stupide des lèvres de l'homme de loi.

\- Répondre à ma demande ? S'interrogea l'homme

\- Vous avez demander à monsieur Malefoy : s'il pouvait fournir des témoins de ses dires. Je suis un témoin.

Harry pu sentir la panique s'installer dans les rangs du Magenmagot « que le spectacle commence » se dit-il.

\- Un témoin ? Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Je peux témoigner de la véracité du témoignage de monsieur Malefoy, sur certains points du moins.

Un tumulte envahi la salle. On pouvait entendre les murmures outrés mais aussi et surtout pour Harry, les interrogations. Sans laisser le temps au juge de prendre la parole, le survivant enchaîna.

-Il semble assez facile de dire que Narcissa a effectivement menti à Voldemort en lui annonçant ma mort, me permettant par la même occasion de provoquer la sienne. Ce fait, je l'ai déjà énuméré avant ce procès. Avant même qu'elle ne soit emmenée à Azkaban. En ce qui concerne Drago Malefoy, il a effectivement fait entrer les mangemorts dans l'école, mais aucune mort ne résulte de cet acte.

-Aucune mort ? Comment osez vous ? Albus Dumbledore est mort ce soir là ! s'énerva le juge.

Il perdait ses moyens. Être face à Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier, était mauvais, vraiment très mauvais pour lui. Le spectacle promettait d'être intéressant.

\- Dumbledore est mort de la main de Severus Rogue, Dumbledore est mort parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Dumbledore était condamné. Rogue a accepté d'abréger la vie de l'homme qui lui était le plus cher, pour préserver Drago. Ce jour-là, Drago a baissé sa baguette. J'y étais, je l'ai vu et je fournirais mes souvenirs pour le prouver si ma parole ne suffisait pas. Mais outre ce fait, pendant notre cavale nous avons été fait prisonnier au manoir Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange voulaient nous livrer à Voldemort après avoir eu la certitude de notre identité, chose que n'a pas fait Drago. Il n'a rien dit, il nous a protégé. Il nous a fourni les minutes dont nous avions besoin pour nous échapper.

Un silence de mort pesait sur l'assemblée, et le juge était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Et comme pour toute bonne représentation, il fallait une bonne phrase de fin. Celle qui marquerait le public. Celle qui ferrait oublier le spectacle en lui-même. Une conclusion magistrale, et cette conclusion, Harry l'avait.

-Il est assez ironique de songer que si Voldemort a été vaincu, si votre merveilleux petit monde a retrouvé la paix, c'est grâce au courage de deux des membres de l'illustre famille Malefoy, dit-il avant de se rasseoir sous le sourire entendu d'Hermione et le regard éberlué de Ron.

Il fallut une bonne demi-heure pour faire revenir le calme dans la salle d'audience et bien plus encore pour que les membres du jury prennent une décision. Décision qui ferait parler d'elle durant des jours, voir des mois, mais Harry était fier de lui. Fier de contempler son ennemi redevenu un homme libre. Il allait être critiqué. Il attendait avec impatience la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ du lendemain, mais après tout il avait l'habitude et il s'en moquait. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

-Et maintenant ?

Maintenant Hermione, je pense que le ministère ne ferra plus appel à nous pour les prochains procès. C'est dommage, je commençais à y prendre goût.

* * *

Voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit dans le cadre d'un défis Facebook, je voulais vous le faire partager et pourquoi pas avoir votre avis.

J'affectionne tout particulièrement le personnage de Drago qui se retrouve dans tout mes écrits, cette fois n'est donc pas différente mais ce personnage m'inspire particulièrement ( non ça n'a rien avoir avec Tom Felton. Si? Bon un peu peu être lol). Voilà j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit morceau d écriture et que vous laisserez votre avis.

Line.m


End file.
